Raindrops - Chapter 2
Violet's POV “Okay.” I was still so shocked that I was talking to Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. My stomach churned, and Liam Payne. Irresistible. Everything about him was. I gulped down a chock. Louis was still staring at me intently and Harry looked very calm with a sly, gorgeous smile. They made me feel slightly uncomfortable, so I allowed my tired gaze to flick to Liam. “Are you okay?” Liam’s words came out in a rush. I felt lightheaded. My vision blurred and my body felt weak. “Violet!” Was the last thing I heard. “Oww,” I groaned. I began to sit up but something strong pushed me back down onto something comfy. I opened my eyes to only see white. “Rest,” an angelic voice said. “Where am I?” I asked. “My room.” WHAT? “Liam?” I asked, dazed. “Yeah, it’s me.” I sat up successfully without Liam pushing me down again. My vision was still blurry and a bright light was directed in my face. I shielded my face, quickly, with my weak arms. “Oh, sorry,” Liam said. I felt him get off the bed. He walked over somewhere and I heard a strange swishing sound. But now, the light was no longer in my face. My eyes adjusted to a dim, large room. I looked to find myself on a king sized bed layered with warm and soft blankets. I looked up to see Liam sit on the bed. “What happened?” I asked. I rubbed my head. It hurt. “You don’t remember?” Liam said as I stared into his deep brown eyes. I shook my head, unable to speak from the pain, but the sudden movement of my head made the pain worsen. I rubbed my head. Liam spoke before I could say anything, “Violet… Please just lie back down.” I hesitated but obediently laid back down. “Uh… Since Louis and Harry are gone… Do you want to tell me?” Liam asked softly. As slowly as he said the words you could still tell he was eager. Not yet, “Where did Harry and Louis go?” “They went somewhere to get lunch.” Liam said quickly. “Okay, will they be back?” I asked Liam. “Uh, probably,” Liam said. “Okay,” I said. I didn’t really want to talk about last night with anybody. It is bad enough with Liam hooked on my story, I’d rather forget the whole night. “It happened last night,” I said closing my eyes. “Huh?” Liam said. I sat up again so I could look into his eyes and tell him what had happened. “Last night, I was walking home from the movies. My friends went home so I was alone. I was walking down the street when a man grabbed me and pulled me into a van.” Liam breathed in sharply, “… I-I’m so sorry.” I felt sick. My head felt heavy and I just wanted to fall asleep on the comfy mattress. “Violet… Would you like to tell me later? I think it would be better if you just slept now.” “Okay, thanks.” I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Liam, get off the bed again and exit the room, closing the bedroom’s double door behind him. I closed my eyes and I tried to fall asleep but it was impossible. First: I was on Liam Payne’s bed. Second: I just met three celebrities in the past thirty minutes. Make that three incredibly famous and cute celebrities… That was not healthy. Third: Harry thought Liam liked me!!! That curly boy is crazy!!! How could Liam like a stuffed up girl like me? I had ugly, sickening bruises spread over my stomach and much more that I don’t like to talk about. I’m not even that attractive… I hopped of Liam’s bed and began to pace Liam’s room. I couldn’t think… I sat on Liam’s bed, tired of walking around his large room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was annoying… I was bored and confused. Not a very good combination of feelings. It makes you incredibly anxious. I got off Liam’s bed and slowly walked over to the room’s double door. I stealthily opened the doors and stalked into a dark hallway. I saw a light coming from an opening in the hallway. I quietly stepped to the hallway opening and found myself at the top of a modern staircase. I could hear a voice coming from the bottom level of the house. Liam? Time to find out. I slowly walked down the stairs and came to another hallway. Ugh, what a maze! But fortunately, the voice was now louder. It was definitely Liam. I walked towards his soothing voice. I could listen to it all day… No! Stop it Violet. Liam doesn’t like you like that! I scolded myself. I then realised I was in the same hallway as the bathroom. I walked past a door and slowly opened it. Yep, bathroom. That must mean that I would soon reach the lounge room. The hallway came to an end and there was a ghostly corner. I slowly poked my head around the corner and I realised that this wasn’t the lounge room. I looked to see a fire crackling in a fire place and a large cream-coloured fold out couch/bed in the middle of the room facing the dancing fire. Long faded orange curtains were drawn shut to give the white carpet a ‘home’ look. Then I saw Liam sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire place. He had one hand on his ear and I then realised he was on his phone. That explains the one-person conversation. Luckily, Liam was not looking in my direction so I came around the corner, fully, and leaned against the door frame to the warm-homely room. I gazed down at Liam. He was just so- “No she doesn’t Harry!” Liam said. I jumped back. Oh wait, the phone. I relaxed, Liam was talking to Harry. I stopped to listen to Liam’s side of the strange phone call. “I don’t know… Maybe…” Silence. “Ugh, why did I have to tell Louis?” Silence. “No… You’re lying!” What were they talking about. “Harry…” Liam whined. A smaller silence. “She was probably to make you feel better about yourself!” I heard Harry yelling but I couldn’t make out his words. “I can’t, she’s asleep.” Were they talking about me? … “NO! I can’t just wake her up!” I desperately wanted to know what Harry was saying. “Bye, Harry!” Liam said in a mocking voice. He pushed a button on his phone to end the call. Liam then stood without warning and looking my way. I jolted back to the shadowy hallway. Liam stretched and turned around. Not waiting any longer, I ran as fast as I could down the hallway until I reached the actual lounge room. I heard Liam walking down the hallway. I needed to hide. I looked around quickly. Kitchen! I slid the kitchen door open and flung myself into the kitchen. I left the pantry door open a crack so I could see where Liam was. I waited for a couple of seconds and saw Liam come through the open kitchen door. Liam walked over to a bench and turned on a glass kettle. I sucked in my breath, not wanting Liam to hear me or come into my childish hiding place. Liam pulled a white mug out of the cupboard and placed it on the bench. He then opened up the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He poured some milk into his mug and put the milk away. The kettle then clicked. Liam grabbed the kettle and poured hot, steaming water into his mug. He placed the kettle back down and walked over to the pantry… Wait, the pantry!!! I was lost in thoughts of how Liam moved. I quickly stepped to the side of the pantry, where the door would cover me if it opened. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. I saw the door handle open quickly and the door come for my face. I grabbed the handle as soon as Liam let go of it and brought it over my body. I heard Liam shuffle around the pantry and hum to an unfamiliar tune. Liam stopped shuffling around and walked out, grabbing the pantry handle and closing the door. I stepped away from my squished area and peeped through the crack again. I watched Liam place a coffee jar on the bench and pull a spoon out of a drawer (YES!! A SPOON!!) . Liam put some coffee into his mug and stirred his freshly made coffee. He placed the spoon in the sink and took a sip of his coffee and then slowly walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed my tense body. I pushed open the pantry door and walked into the kitchen. Where to now? I was about to open the kitchen door but I heard a knock on the front door so I decided to stay put. I heard Liam say something and the front door close. I heard numerous feet stepping on the pristine white tiles come down from the front door. Were Louis and Harry back? I asked myself. I heard the footsteps disappear so I opened the kitchen door and stepped out. I turned around so I could close the door without anyone hearing me. I closed the door softly and turned around to pretend to go to sleep but I ran into something hard. “Oof,” I groaned and stumbled back. I looked up to see Niall Horan’s confused face. Read more....> Category:Fanfiction Category:Liam Payne Category:One direction Category:Raindrops